


extra extra

by worstgirl



Series: newsies/bmc [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Everyone’s Gay, Because I can, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It’s a newsies au, M/M, because fuck you, christine is katherine, deere, esther’s a baby gay, esther’s les, jake is jack, jenna’s miss medda, jeremy’s a useless bisexual, jeremy’s davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: it’s just deere but newsies





	extra extra

Jeremy could handle a lot of things. He’d taken a beating or two, or forty, in his life, he’d stood up for his little sister more times than he could count, and he’d even volunteered to get a job as a newspaper boy to help make some money for them to live off of once their dad got injured on the job. 

He could not handle Jake Dillinger. The boy was confusing. Cool, suave, flirty, and a damn good newsie, but also a hardass, crafty, and cunning. He’d just had at least seven people walk past him in the past ten minutes, where he was trying to sell his second to last paper, when he felt it snatched out of his hands. “Hey—“

“What, trying to sing them a lullaby? Give it here.” And there was Jake, with all his cocky grins and sunweathered skin and mismatched vest and hat and shirt, with Jeremy’s paper in hand. He waved it in the air. “Extra, extra— terrified flight from burning inferno, you heard it right here!” 

Almost immediately, a man came up and traded the paper for a penny, giving the real headline, something about the trolley strike for the third week in a row, barely a second glance. Jeremy forced down the pounding in his chest. It was jealousy, nothing else. Why was Jake so good at this, and he had struggled to sell a nickel’s worth of papes? 

“You just- you just made that headline up! It’s not—“ 

“I did not! I told him he heard it right here, and he did.” Jake flipped the penny in the air, and Jeremy was almost mesmerized by the tiny gleam of the metal in the light from the streetlights, before Jake tossed it to him.

“My father taught us not to lie.” Jeremy muttered, fumbling with the metal, still a bit warm. For a moment, he almost blushed— warm from Jake’s hand (what the hell was he thinking about Jake’s hand for?)— then he realized it was probably warm from the man’s pocket, and he dropped the coin in his messenger bag.

“Yeah, well, mine taught me not to starve.” The look on Jake’s face as he leaned on the wall of the barbershop was almost enough to make Jeremy wonder more about Jake’s father. 

He opened his mouth to ask a question before Esther came running up, with the hat she’s taken from their dad and her little braids flying. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were shining, like that time Jeremy had scrounged up enough money to take her to see a circus show and she’d declared immediately that she wanted an elephant. Jeremy had sewn together a tiny patchwork one, pricking his finger, in between his homework and chores and his mother’s shouting, and she still slept with it to this day.

“Jemmy! I just sold my last pape!” She said, smiling proudly. Jeremy almost smiled, before reaching into his bag. 

“I’ve still got one more—“

Jake interrupted, which he seemed to have a habit of doing. “Sell it or pay for it.” 

Jeremy hesitated, but then, for the second time in less than five minutes, he had one of his papers snatched from his hands. “Here!” 

And Esther ran up to a woman on the street, giving her tearful eyes. “B-Buy a paper from a poor orphan?” She said, before coughing, rather convincingly, into her arm. 

Almost immediately, the woman caved. “Of course, dearie! I’ll take a paper. Here’s a dime.” 

Jeremy’s heart leapt at the mention of a dime— they could eat well that night on just a dime!— but his stomach twisted. If they were lying for this money, was it really worth it?

But Jake seemed to have no qualms as he sauntered up to Esther, ruffling her hair with a hearty chuckle. “Oh my god, she’s born for this! I have got to get me one of these—“

“This is so much better than school!” Esther said with a gap toothed grin, looking down at the dime with a proud expression on her face. 

“Don’t even think about it, Es, once Dad’s better, we’re going back to school.” Jeremy cut in, taking the dime from her, despite the pout on her face. It may work on stupid people on the street buying papes, but it wouldn’t work on him. Not after knowing Esther for all seven and a half years of her life. 

“So, how d’ya feel about splitting the money, grabbing some dinner, and finding you guys a place to spend the night?” Jake asked, leaning against the wall like it was as easy as standing. “You guys could crash with me, it’s not much, but—“

“Oh, no, we should be getting home, our folks are waiting for dinner.” Jeremy said idly, but Jake’s tone made him look up from counting the change in his hands.

“You got folks?” Something in his voice sounded almost wistful, or uncomfortable, and Jeremy noticed the way his foot was trailing the grout between the cobblestones, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips, why was Jeremy looking at his lips—

“Doesn’t everyone have—“ Esther started, but Jeremy held out a hand to stop her. She gave him an odd look, but he tried to give her his ‘I’ll explain later’ look. She sighed, but didnt continue. 

“U-Uh-“ Find a new topic, anything, he could do that. “Our, um, our dad, well, he got in an accident with a delivery truck on the job, and messed up his leg bad. They, um, laid him off. So I said I’d get a job to try and help out, and— I wanted to get out of the house, anyways.” They couldn’t afford school and medical bills, and he didn’t want neither him nor Esther at home with their mom all day. 

“No, yeah, makes sense.” But there was still that tone in Jake’s voice, that little choked undertone. “Too, uh, too bad about your dad, I’ll let you two get… home to your parents.” 

“Why don’t you come with us for dinner?” Jeremy found himself blurting out. Was he crazy? There was no way his mom would like him bringing home an extra mouth to feed, but maybe, if Jake was there, she wouldn’t be as… well. “We’d be happy to have you.”

“Our mom’s—“ Esther started, but she saw the look Jeremy gave her, and changed course from what he knew she was going to say. “—a great cook, c’mon, Jake!”

Jake’s smile seemed almost plastered on, and Jeremy bit his lip. Just earlier that day, he’s said he didn’t want to be a charity case. Maybe Jake felt the same way. “It’s great of you to offer, but, uh- I’ve already got plans with, uh, someone, I’m meetin’ him—“ 

Esther frowned, but she saw someone behind Jake, and she pointed at him. “Is that the guy you’re meeting?” 

Jake blinked. “What-“ 

And he turned around, to see a large man in a bowler hat, and for some reason, Jeremy felt his stomach plummet, which wasn’t helped by the man’s exclamation of “Dillinger!” 

Jeremy had never seen someone’s face go as white as Jake’s did, and he found the other boy grabbing his hand. “Run for it!” Jeremy barely had time to think before he was stumbling after Jake, his heart slamming against his ribcage like a terrified bird. He made sure Esther was with them as he heard the pounding footsteps behind him, and the shouting of the man, calling Jake’s name and for officers. 

They took backstreets Jeremy didn’t even know existed, through darkened alleyways and over trash and sewage holes, before finally Jake dragged him into a small side door, pushing him and Esther in first before ducking in himself. Jeremy found himself backstage of what looked like a small theater, his chest heaving and side aching. 

“It’s okay, we lost ‘em.” Jake said, sounding out of breath. He dropped Jeremy’s hand, and Jeremy felt his own twitch as if about to grab it again, before fumbling with his tie.

“D’you want to tell me why I’m running when no one’s chasing me?” Jeremy burst out. Their mother would be furious— she didn’t like it when they were home late, and Jeremy usually toed the line to keep her temper in check. But this, this would get both him and Esther in trouble. “Who was that guy, anyways?” 

Jake looked at him, then at the panting Esther. “Reyes.” He finally said, as if the name was something disgusting in his mouth. “Runs a jail for underage kids, calls it the Refuge. More kids he brings in, more money he gets. A real sweetheart. But none of the money goes to taking care of the kids, it all goes right into his own pocket—“ 

Jeremy had been about to respond when a voice came from down below. “Shoo! No kids allowed in the theater!” 

All three of them swung their heads to see a young woman in a very lavish looking purple dress and hat, with dark skin and dark hair curled up in ringlets. Jeremy backed away, taking Esther’s hand, but Jake only grinned, leaning over the balcony. 

“Not even me, Miss Jenna?” He said, and the woman flashed him a white-toothed grin.

“Jake Dillinger!” Jeremy wondered if everyone in New York City knew who Jake was. Judging by her tone, Miss Jenna liked Jake a lot more than Reyes did. “Get yourself down here and give me a hug.” Jake’s grin was like that of a little kid, and he raced down the steps to the catwalk and nearly tackled her in a hug. “Where’ve you been keeping yourself?” She said, as if scolding him. 

“Never far from you, Miss Jenna—“ Jake’s roguish grin earned him a swat over the head with Jenna’s fan, but she was obviously amused. Jake turned back to Jeremy and Esther, where Jeremy was too intrigued by the theater to care much about his mother, and Esther was easily distracted. “Might I introduce Miss Jenna Rolan, the greatest star of the Bowery— and she also owns the whole thing.”

Jenna laughed. “The only thing I own is the mortgage, you know that, kid.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jenna.” Jeremy was awkward, but he bowed, keeping his manners, only to see that Esther wasn’t looking at Miss Jenna at all. He poked her side. “What’s up with you?” He hissed, looking behind him. 

“Are you blind? She’s got no clothes on!” Esther said, pointing at two dancing girls, and staring pretty openly at their legs. Jeremy felt his face turn bright red. Sure, it wasn’t every day he saw a woman in pink and purple tulle with nothing on her legs but a pair of sheer tights, but he was more worried about the fact rhat Esther was so intrigued. 

“That’s her costume, Esther—“

“But I can see her legs! All of them! And mom always—“ Esther’s eyes were big and wide, trying to see around Jeremy. 

Both Jake and Jenna were obviously amused, trying not to laugh. Miss Jenna only gave the smaller girl a grin. “Well, let her look! It’s not only entertaining, it’s educational!” She winked at Jeremy, which was enough to make him go even more red and step away. “Figure something out, kid?” She said knowingly to Esther, as she went pink when the women blew a kiss to her. She nodded embarrassedly. 

Jake stepped closer. “Miss Jenna, we’ve got a little trouble, mind if I hide out here for a while?” Jeremy couldn’t tell if he was sweet talking her or not, but either way, Jenna’s face softened, almost motherly. 

“What better place to escape your troubles than a theater?” She said softly, putting an arm around the boy comfortingly. “Reyes after you again?” Jeremy shot Jake a look, but he didn’t look too phased as he nodded. 

“Jake! Did you really escape jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage?” Esther piped up at the mention of the jailer, looking at Jake in awe. 

Jeremy sighed. He hated having to burst her bubble, but it just didn’t make sense. He stepped forwards. “C’mon, Esther, what would the governor be doing at a juvenile jail?” He said, sounding tired. Someone had to teach Esther how life really worked, since neither of their parents really cared. 

But Jake butted in. “It just so happens that he was campaigning and stuff, running for office. He wanted to show he cared about orphans and the like. So while he got his picture in the papes, I got myself in the backseat of his carriage and off we rode together.” He ended his little story with a flourish of his hands, as if mimicking the way a carriage drove. 

“You really know the governor?” Esther asked, and Jeremy noticed that him and Jake were really close, and that scary, hopeful urge to hold his hand again rose up. He shut it down, though.

“No, he doesn’t.” Miss Jenna said with a roll of her eyes. “But I do.” She winked at Jeremy, who looked away, only to see Jake, and look away again, to his feet. He was suddenly thankful for his messenger bag, it gave him something to worry at. 

“Say, Jake, when you’ve gor the time, I’d like you to paint me one of these backdrops again.” She pointed at a beautiful canvas, painted with a splash of rainbow sunset and rolling yellow-ish hills, all with a sparkling blue green river cutting through it. Jeremy was almost impressed. He ran his fingers along it, feeling the slightly rough canvas under the paint swatches. It was absolutely gorgeous. Had Jake really painted it? By the bashful look on his face as Jenna continued, he supposed he had. “This last one you painted is amazing, and the customers love it. And with our sales recently, I might be able to actually pay you—“

“No. I’m not taking your money. I couldn’t.” Jeremy blinked at Jake. The newsie boy who was willing to lie and cut and cheat to sell a single paper was refusing pay? That was a new one.

“You pictured that?” Esther asked, obviously impressed. 

“Your friend is very talented—“ Jake cut off Jenna before she could finish her sentence, his cheeks tinged a little pink. 

“Okay, geez, don’t get too excited. It’s just a bunch of tricks. It’s not even that good-“

“It’s amazing.” Jeremy breathed out, turning to Jake. If anything, he looked even more embarrassed by that. “You’re really good.” 

Jenna shot Jake a grin as he tried to look away without looking as flustered as he was. “Your friend’s got a natural aptitude for things like this.” 

“Whoa, I’ve never known no one with an aptitude before!” Esther said, tugging on Jake’s sleeve, about to ask a question before she was interrupted by a man racing in. 

“Miss Jenna, you’re on!” He said, in a panicked voice Jeremy knew all too well. 

“Am I?” Jenna didn’t seem too confused or concerned, if anything, she seemed amused. “How am I doing?” 

The man didn’t laugh, but Jeremy had to stifle a snicker behind his hand. 

“Kids, lock the door and stay all night, you’re with Jenna now.” 

Jeremy hesitated, about to deny it, but the look Jake gave him was enough to shut him up. He shut his mouth, slipping behind the wings with Jake and Esther, settling down to listen to her song. There were a couple of parts where he went red, and Esther leaned over to ask why everyone was laughing, but other than that, it was very enjoyable. 

That is, until Jeremy looked over at Jake, who wasn’t watching Jenna at all. His eyes were fixed on a girl in a box above the stage, with pretty short hair, a long skirt, and a notepad. She was pretty, and he could tell Jake knew her, from the way he looked at her. He felt a sick feeling rising in his gut. After the song ended and Jake headed off to congratulate Miss Jenna, Jeremy took Esther’s hand. “C’mon, Es, we have to go home.” 

“Jemmy, but— but I wanna see the dancers!” She complained, but Jeremy tugged her towards the door. He felt like crying. 

“Mom’s gonna throw a fit, Es.” That was enough to make her quiet down enough to follow him out the door. They were quiet, before she spoke up. 

“Jemmy, why’re you crying?” 

Jeremy almost stumbled, blinking. He touched his cheek, feeling that his cheeks were wet. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. “I’m- fine, it’s nothing.” 

Esther squeezed his hand. Looking up at the lights above, Jeremy tried to dry his face. 

When he was in bed that night, after his mother screamed at them for being home so late, only calmed by the dime Esther had earned, he thought more on it, trying to ignore the pain of his bruise. On Jake and his stupid grin and his flushed face and the way he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy turned over, covering his head with his pillow. Tomorrow would be different, he knew, but he didn’t know how different it would really be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed but shush
> 
> stay safe and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~percy


End file.
